


狼姐和熊熊在布加勒斯特安全屋的日日夜夜

by xxxxw0911



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxw0911/pseuds/xxxxw0911
Summary: ABO 双性 狼熊水仙已写完的脑洞有：*姐妹磨β…*指奸* 一方睡觉另一方自慰*双头龙背后体位背景是响指以后白狼穿越到了队3🐻🐻的安全屋，然后和🐻🐻一边想念自己steve一边日夜开发彼此的身体中间的过渡部分不会写，只写了肉的部分∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

白狼的身体已经基本复原，唯独振金手臂不知遗失在了哪个空间，可眼前的情景容不得白狼多想，床上的人双颊一片艳红，眼神已渐渐迷离，只知道夹着腿间的枕头小幅度地磨蹭。白狼也只凭着刚刚恢复意识身体还不太敏感而勉强保持清醒，双腿间的肉花一阵酸胀，让他好想把手伸过去狠狠搓揉几下。从冷冻仓里醒来后他和Steve终于互通了心意，在湖边的小屋里度过了一段没羞没臊的神仙日子，自己omege的身体也被开发得食髓知味。原本白狼是闻不到自己的信息素味道的，此时被bucky甜蜜的信息素裹挟，他不由自主地撑起自己的身体，朝床垫上的人走去。  
bucky看着白狼一步步逼近，他心里知道白狼就是他自己，但看看对方即使风尘仆仆也不显凌乱的长发、被紧身作战服包裹的胸膛和腰身，bucky只想把自己被汗打湿的头发和圆圆的脸蛋埋进被子里。感知到bucky的羞怯，白狼突然想要好好欺负一下他，于是他跪在床垫上身体渐渐贴近bucky，纤长有力的手指捏住他软软的脸颊肉。随着他的靠近，bucky也闻到了他们的信息素，那味道仿佛直冲进心里，让他浑身都软了，他喉咙里不由得哼哼两声，舌头把红艳艳的嘴唇舔得水光滟滟。白狼直接凑上去用嘴唇含住了bucky调皮的舌头，接着又勾着它贴着bucky的嘴唇轻轻搅弄。bucky被他熟练的动作羞得眼皮都带上了粉色，却也不完全闭上眼睛，而是悄悄看着白狼动情的神色，一只手抚上了白狼的胸口。  
白狼唯一的手臂支撑着身体，膝盖挤掉bucky原本夹在腿间的枕头，又继续向上顶到腿根，不轻不重地顶了两下，换来bucky受惊似的瑟缩。白狼离开bucky的嘴唇，稍稍后退伸手去脱bucky的牛仔裤。bucky自觉地脱掉自己的夹克外套，却没有再动手去脱那件红色卫衣，即使是同一个人，他也不想叫白狼看到他左臂狰狞的伤疤和逃亡的一年中逐渐覆盖在肌肉外的一层软肉。白狼一下就看穿了他的小心思，他倒是不勉强bucky，可他一边蹬掉了自己的作战裤一边又凑上去压倒了bucky贴着他的身体隔着衣服揉奶，两条长腿和bucky光溜溜的腿相互交缠。bucky把自己冰凉的钢铁手臂压在身下，血肉的手伸到两人中间去搓揉那两根早就硬邦邦地挤在一起的阴茎，把渗出的前液涂满茎身，手指又在马眼周围抠挖。白狼停下动作，引导着bucky的铁臂去拉自己作战服的拉链，刚一露出里面的黑色内衬，一阵温暖的奶香味就包围了两人。bucky惊奇的探手去摸，两个奶头周围的一圈已经全被情动时溢出的奶水打湿了，他瞪大了灰绿的眼睛，手上施力去挤压白狼鼓胀的奶子，这下柔软贴身的内衬也兜不住奶水了，湿润的印迹凝出一滴奶水，落在了bucky手指上。白狼也注意着自己胸口的动静，看到奶水顺着bucky的手指一路滑下，饶是他也羞得闭了闭眼。  
但他可不会输给bucky，他甩掉作战服，撑着bucky的胸口坐直了身子，因为做农活而带上茧子的手掌覆上了bucky下身紧闭的花朵，微微揉搓，那花朵就绽开了，透明粘稠的花液一部分顺着两片肉瓣流下，剩下的全随着白狼的手掌涂满了bucky的下身。情液流出以后下身没那么酸胀了，bucky也撑起身子用手指去抚慰白狼的阴蒂，白狼腿间的温度热得吓人，让他止不住的想着如果自己的肉穴贴上白狼湿热的花穴该有多舒服。像是注意到了bucky看向自己腿间的眼神，白狼一条腿跨上bucky相比之下肉乎乎的大腿，手指插进自己的花穴在bucky上方指奸着自己。bucky被他突然的动作弄得有些不知所措，直到白狼的花液滴到自己硬肿的阴茎上才后知后觉的两手抓着白狼软糯的屁股肉来回挤压。一边害羞着自己的动作一边把脸颊贴到白狼的胸口感受那里甜蜜的奶香。白狼手指抽插的速度逐渐加快，可在高潮临近时又猛地拔出手指塞进bucky的嘴里，bucky顺从地吮吸那两根手指，用舌尖在指缝间来回舔弄，一双湿漉漉的眼睛无辜地盯着白狼看。白狼勾起嘴角慢慢沉下身体把还在滴水的花穴凑近了bucky柔软的肉穴，那两片可怜的肉瓣，只除了被搓揉过两下就一直被冷落，此时一挨上白狼湿润又炙热的花穴就立刻紧紧缠住生怕它再离开。  
这下两个人阴蒂贴着阴蒂，肉穴贴着肉穴，bucky只知道抬起屁股去迎合白狼，期望两个人再近一点，而白狼却收回手指，支起一条腿在bucky身上动了起来。他先是模仿交媾的动作一下一下地撞着bucky的腿间，两个人的花液在肉穴间被挤压又拉起，渐渐变成了乳白的泡沫挂在两人短短的阴毛上。bucky被他的动作羞得用一只手去盖住眼睛，脚趾也紧紧蜷缩着，而白狼还不满足似的又贴着bucky的肉穴转圈滑动，让两个阴蒂狠狠摩擦。bucky这下可受不住了，他改用两手支撑身体，嘴里呻吟声一声比一声大，脸上是想要逃离的表情，屁股却和白狼的反方向晃着来加大摩擦的快感。白狼原本就已经快要高潮，看到bucky动情的样子只觉得小穴开始一阵一阵的收缩，突然一股水柱从花穴里喷出，他连忙后退却只让温热的情液弄湿了bucky的红卫衣。bucky被吓了一跳，但接着就被快感支配，抬起金属手臂把已经被体温捂得温暖的手指插进不满足的肉穴快速抽插着，白狼凑上去亲他的嘴唇，bucky很快也夹紧双腿到达了高潮。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在第一章和第二章之间的剧情大纲：距离两个人上一次亲密接触已经过去了一周，一周里bucky最初还会对白狼的存在害羞，但被白狼过于坦荡的态度影响bucky也渐渐接受了那天的事，甚至夜深人静时还会偷偷回味高潮时的快乐。而白狼对这件事则处于一种期待的状态。【此处略去白狼是怎么接受自己穿越、怎么自己找到工作领到工资的，可能会扩写？当然还是大纲文哈哈哈…】

这一天的夜晚，两人在床垫上背对背睡下，在半睡半醒间bucky听到了一阵细微的声音。一周里他已经很好的适应了和另一人同居的环境，因此他并未多想而是努力寻找着刚刚的睡意。但那声响却越来越大，他甚至隐约闻到了信息素的味道，更糟糕的是，那原本甜蜜的气味此时不知为何搀着一丝咸湿的骚味…这下bucky再也控制不住自己的好奇心转头望去，只看到白狼一条腿已经伸到了床垫外，两腿大张着，唯一的手里握着一根手臂长短的黑色柱体在腿间来回抽动，那黑色怪物的一端没入了白狼已由粉色转为艳红的花穴，每次抽离都会带出一波透明的黏液，他的阴茎倒是没有上一次硬得那样厉害，只是勃起了顶在小腹上。  
看到bucky被自己淫乱的动作吵醒，白狼第一次羞红了脸颊，“对…嗯…对不起bucky，我只是…太想念steve了…”他说着，手上的动作却没停下，bucky懵懂的眼神明显带给了他更大的刺激，他喘息得更厉害了，没能被安慰到的乳尖此时竟微微挺立，硬硬的两颗点缀在蜜色的胸膛上。bucky被眼前的景色惊呆了，白狼全裸着，半长的发丝在枕头上铺散开，瓦坎达的生活让他晒出了健康的小麦色皮肤，但温软的胸脯上两个奶头胀大得像下一秒就要喷出香甜的奶水，更要命的是他腿间那处花穴，两片肉唇被按摩棒挤得变了形状，甜蜜的入口也被撑得微微泛白，却还是饥渴地吐着蜜水，被按摩棒带出来流了一屁股。白狼哪肯让bucky傻愣着，他松开按摩棒伸手去拉bucky，没想到那棒子露在外面的部分太多太重，压得肉穴里那一头翘了起来，狠狠顶在他的敏感点上。白狼抓着bucky的手猛地攥紧了，脚趾使劲蜷缩起来，连喘了好几下才把高潮的感觉忍下去，他还想要像上次那样和bucky一起高潮，可不能这么快就喷了水浑身软趴趴的了。  
bucky看得脸颊红红，下身的阴茎微微抬头，肉穴却是早就湿了。bucky迅速脱掉裤子，但还穿着他的红上衣，那衣服刚刚盖住腰窝，让他整个奶白色的屁股蛋全露在外面。白狼抓着其中一瓣狠狠揉捏了几把，发现它手感好得出奇，于是他扶着那按摩棒改为跪趴，让它露出来的部分像尾巴一样从屁股后面伸出去。这下他不敢再随意松手，只能脸贴着床用湿漉漉的眼睛去看bucky，“来，bucky…像我一样…”。bucky不敢相信似的睁大了眼睛，连眼角都染上了情欲的颜色，他软软的舌头溜出来舔湿了嘴唇，犹豫了下，还是蹭过去学着白狼的姿势跪下，翘起屁股用花穴去寻找按摩棒。棒身已经被白狼流出的花液打湿，而bucky也早已情动，于是那一头就像没有阻碍似的滑进了bucky的肉穴。bucky不满足的向后使力想要吞下更多，可这一动却让按摩棒更深入了白狼的体内。白狼收紧花穴等待快感的浪潮减弱，干脆又夹着按摩棒模仿性交的动作在bucky的穴里抽插，没几下那粗长的按摩棒就被两人全吃进了肉穴。白狼的臀尖终于挨上了bucky绵软的肉屁股，他像玩蹦床一样对着它向后压，bucky也不愿让他，两人一个奶白一个蜜色的屁股挤在一起相互拍打着，肉浪一波又一波，肉穴也尽职地吞吐着按摩棒，只听得原本安静的安全屋内一阵啪啪声和淫靡的水声。bucky用金属手臂撑着身体，另一只手摸到两人腿间，一下把两根肉茎握在一起上下撸动，一下又去揉搓自己的阴蒂，嘴里也是吚吚呜呜快要受不住了的样子。白狼早就快要到达高潮，哪经得住这么刺激，没多久就向前一拱，让那根按摩棒掉出花穴，抖着腿潮吹了。bucky被白狼的春水一喷，又看他已经眼神迷离，也忍不住了翻过身子改用金属手拿着按摩棒操自己，另一只手肉茎阴蒂一通乱摸，咬着下唇到了高潮。


End file.
